


Lavender Bath Bombs

by itsyagirlcee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M, Protective Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyagirlcee/pseuds/itsyagirlcee
Summary: Tim Drake has a nightmare, to calm him down he takes a bath.





	Lavender Bath Bombs

“ _You’ll_ _never amount to anything, Tim. You were just a coping mechanism. A replacement.”_ Bruce said, eyes sharp and rimmed with resent. Bruce's words rang in Tims' ears, haunting him as he lay in bed. Tims' chest heaving, he tried to calm his breathing. Silently, he crawled out of bed trying to not disturb Damian. He padded towards their bathroom. Tim walked into the lavish room and sighed as the calming, warm shades of cream and beige graced his eyes. He shut the door behind him, as rest his back against the wooden door. He allowed himself to sink to the porcelain tiles. He usually never let nightmares such as these bother him but it all felt so _real_. Tim could feel the warmth of Bruce's words as he spat them out, his hot breath hitting Tims’ skin. He could practically envision Bruce standing there, spitting his harsh words out at him and could feel the cold stare of Bruce's hate-filled eyes on him. Tim sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself down. He felt childish, he knew that his mentor cares for him. Tim _knew_ that Bruce would never say those words to him and yet the words from his nightmare are ringing in his ears as if Bruce truly said that to Tim. Sighing, he stood up slowly and made his way towards the large tub. He ran the water, allowing it to get to his desired temperature and placed in the stopper. He started to strip from his sweat-soaked clothes but stopped after he realized he was missing something. His eyes raked across the bathroom, trying to remember where he had placed his bath bombs. He glanced at the tub, making sure he doesn't overfill it, seeing that it was barely half-filled, he searched the cupboards for them, cursing to himself when they weren't underneath the sink. Time looked thoroughly again before giving up. He threw himself onto the floor and huffed. _Stupid_ _Damian, moving my stupid bath bombs_. He picked himself up once again before checking the bathroom closet. He prowled through the abundance of towels and washcloths, then he finally saw them, tucked between unopened bottles of body products. Of course, Damian would put them there. He grinned as he looked at the lavender scented sphere in his hands. Finally, he can try to relax. Inhaling sharply, Tim rushed back towards the bath, sighing in relief as the soaking tub was barely over half. Damian would have killed him if he allowed the bath to overflow again. He stripped his clothes and quickly tested the temperature before lowering himself into the bath. Tim reached over the tub, grabbing his product and unwrapped it slowly, throwing it in the air a couple times before he lowered it into the water. The smell of lavender quickly filled the air as the lilac ball dissolved in hands. He swirled his hands around a few times to rinse the remains of the bath bomb before sinking further into the scented water. Hearing the slight creaking of the floor, he lifted his head fully from the water and waited as his love made his way into the bathroom. “Is everything okay, my love?” Damian whispered as he slowly made his way into the bathroom, careful to not startle his lover. Tim lazily opened his eyes and murmured an intangible “yeah” drifting back into his half-slumber, letting the presence of his boyfriend and the swirls of lavender lulling him in. Staring lovingly as his pretty bird, Damian sauntered towards Tim, gently trying to pull him from the warmth of the bath. Resisting, Tim pulled away from Damian not wanting to leave the lavender scented safe haven he created for himself. “Don' wan'a go!” He weakly protested, exhausted. Dami’s gaze softened as he managed to pull the protesting man. Setting him down onto his feet, he toweled him dry and managed to get a robe on him. Carefully picking him up again, he walked back into their room and placed him on the bed. Tim, already falling asleep again, breathed out a small “I love you” before he fell asleep once more. Damian curled next to him and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead and whispered his love back to the man who has his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh okay this is a prompt i started like a year ago? finally had the inspo to finish it, the endings kindaaaaa sucky but i hope you all enjoy it!!


End file.
